<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that glitters is not gold by Maxim98rus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663787">All that glitters is not gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim98rus/pseuds/Maxim98rus'>Maxim98rus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dimension Travel, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Marshall Carter &amp; Dark Ltd, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Mentions of XK Class Event, Not Canon Compliant, Parallel Universes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim98rus/pseuds/Maxim98rus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Айрис Дарк знает, что деньги решают всё. Её хорошо отлаженные программы манипулируют биржами и рынками сбыта так, что позволяют ей заработать несколько триллионов долларов всего за несколько секунд. Айрис Дарк нет нужды беспокоиться - в конце-концов, купить можно любого; и решение любой проблемы тоже можно купить. Если бы только она сама в это верила... Айрис Дарк закрывает глаза, ожидая возвращения старых кошмаров. Айрис Т̶о̶м̶п̶с̶о̶н̶ оплакивает мир, погибший по её вине.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that glitters is not gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тяжёлые грозовые тучи, нависшие над Лондоном, напоминали палача, занёсшего над городом свой гигантский топор; где-то на горизонте громыхало — явно приближалась гроза. Воздух был пронизывающе-холодным и, вместе с тем, душным, неподвижным, в нём чувствовалось напряжение, словно туго натянутая пружина вот-вот была готова разорваться. В сероватой дымке чуть более светлой линией выделялось русло Темзы, около которой виднелись еле заметные силуэты Биг Бена и здания британского Парламента.</p><p>
  <em>Всё так же, как и у неё дома.</em>
</p><p>Айрис Дарк молча сидела в своём кресле, закутавшись в плед, и ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрела в широкое окно, обрамлённое тяжёлыми бархатными шторами тёмно-пурпурного цвета. Где-то рядом в большом мраморном камине ярко полыхал огонь, а робот-прислужник «Андерсон Роботикс» заботился о том, чтобы вовремя бросать поленья в пламя, не давая ему погаснуть. Лишь треск брёвен, выплёвывавших в пространство комнаты ярко-золотистые искры, да мерное дыхание госпожи Дарк нарушали царившую тишину. Айрис не хотелось ничего, и это был редкий, очень редкий в её жизни момент, когда она действительно могла себе позволить именно то, чего она по-настоящему хотела. В конце-концов, такая возможность выпадала ей нечасто и вряд ли продлится долго, поэтому одна из трёх Великих Господ предпочитала пользоваться ей каждый раз, как подворачивался удобный случай.</p><p>От стоявшего на небольшом столике из красного дерева ноутбука пришло несколько мелодичных звуковых сигналов, но Айрис не обратила на них внимания. Позже. У неё ещё будет время. Продвинутая программа со встроенным искусственным интеллектом и без неё разделит все поступающие предложения на важные, неважные и те, что предназначены ей лично, и без каких-либо проблем самостоятельно справится с первыми двумя. Это то, чему она училась с того самого момента, как оказалась здесь — в месте, которое было настолько похожим на её собственный мир, что ей иногда хотелось просто взять и закричать, во всю мощь своих лёгких — кричать, кричать и кричать, пока она не сорвёт голос.</p><p>
  <em>Проще было бы просто сдохнуть. </em>
</p><p>— Госпожа Дарк, — раздался неподалёку мягкий, бархатный голос без каких-либо признаков пола и возраста. Скосив в сторону выцветшие голубые глаза, Айрис увидела робота-прислужника, скромно стоявшего рядом с подносом в руках, на которых дымилась чашка горячего какао.</p><p>— Благодарю, — кивнула Дарк роботу, больше по привычке, чем действительно благодаря, — Свободен.</p><p>— Госпожа, — робот поклонился и резво удалился из комнаты.</p><p>Айрис сделала глоток. Какао было хорошим — нужной температуры, в меру сладкое, с терпким шоколадным вкусом. Словом, придраться ей было не к чему, всё было именно так, как она любила. Это, как раз, пожалуй и раздражало больше всего. На какую-то долю секунды она испытала желание просто швырнуть эту чёртову чашку на пол, наблюдая за тем, как раскалывается на части дорогой фарфор, как ворсинки толстого ковра впитывают горячую жидкость. Всё равно по одному её слову все осколки будут собраны, а ковёр — вычищен до идеального состояния, а то и заменён аналогичным (а может даже и лучшим). Когда ты за секунду можешь заработать столько, сколько правительство Соединённых Штатов получает за год — это для тебя не проблема.</p><p>Но это было лишнее, совершенно лишнее.</p><p>За окном становилось заметно темнее. Ветер усиливался, молнии среди туч замелькали всё чаще. Громовые раскаты надвигались быстро и стремительно, словно преследующий добычу хищник, и вскоре в стекло ударили первые крупные капли. Айрис смотрела на них со смесью равнодушия и какого-то непонятного отчаяния. Она помнила, что чувствовала, когда впервые оказалась под дождём после того, как попала сюда. Тогда она смеялась. Плакала. Кричала. Подставляла лицо под струи низвергавшейся с неба воды, в блаженстве закатывая глаза, словно сама не в полной мере понимая, что вообще чувствует. Наверное, это просто была ностальгия. В конце-концов, когда она в последний раз видела нормальный дождь…?</p><p>
  <em>Нормальный… Просто вода, низвергавшаяся с неба. Не те капли чёрной, едкой слизи, которая вызывала старение, гниение, разрушение и разложение всего, чего касались. Не та кроваво-красная вода, которая разжижала живые организмы, как огонь — свечу, превращая их в бесформенные массы плоти, сливавшиеся друг с другом и отчаянно пытавшиеся собрать себя воедино. Или падавшие в качестве дождя осколки стекла или капли расплавленного металла. Или казавшася обычной вода… превращавшая в воду всё живое, осмелившееся её выпить.</em>
</p><p>Бледная рука, чей безымянный палец украшало платиновое кольцо с голубым бриллиантом, сжалась, вцепившись в мягкую обивку кресла; Айрис Дарк напряглась, дыхание её стало неровным, нервным, тревожным. Однако промелькнувшая за окном молния, осветившая комнату яркой вспышкой, и последовавший за ней раскат грома, привели женщину в чувство — она расслабилась, вновь откинулась на спинку кресла и сделала порядочный глоток из чашки. Подобные приступы не были для неё редкостью — учитывая, чему ей пришлось стать свидетельницей, многие сказали бы, что она ещё легко отделалась. И тем не менее, это серьёзно отвлекало от работы. Впрочем, в распоряжении госпожи Дарк были способы (о которых простым смертным лучше было не знать) избавиться от этих неприятных симптомов, вот только их применение она всё откладывала, и откладывала.</p><p>И, наверное, так и не собиралась применять. Потому что в каком-то смысле Айрис хотелось помнить всё это — то ли чтобы напоминать самой себе, зачем она вообще занимается тем, чем занимается, то ли для того, чтобы подстёгивать медленно сжирающее её изнутри чувство вины, глухое к любому оправданию и прощению.</p><p>Допив какао, Айрис поставила опустевшую чашку на столик рядом с ноутбуком. Читать сообщение ей не хотелось — она специально настроила сигналы так, чтобы о вещах, касающихся непосредственно её, и обо всех прочих её уведомляли различные звуки. И сигнализировавшая ей мелодия, прозвучавшая несколько минут назад, явно свидетельствовала, что ничего критичного происходить не планировало. Скорее всего сообщение из какого-нибудь второсортного филиала где-нибудь на отшибе страны — в Великобритании клубу «Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед» принадлежало не так уж и много активов; большая часть имущества располагалась в США, но тогда этой проблемой бы занялся Скиттер, и ей бы уж точно никто писать сообщения не стал.</p><p>Прозвучал второй сигнал, отличающийся от предыдущего, и Айрис Дарк необычайно оживилась. Она выпрямилась в кресле, взгляд моментально стал леденящим и сосредоточенным, а голос властно произнёс в пустоту:</p><p>— Подать мне ноутбук. Живо.</p><p>Робот-прислужник моментально отвлёкся от своего наблюдения за камином и тотчас оказался рядом с госпожой, передав ей в руки электронное устройство. Разместив ноутбук на своих коленях, Айрис открыла крышку и набрала несколько комбинаций букв и цифр, войдя в операционную систему и получив доступ к тем данным, о наличии которых не догадался бы посторонний, попади этот ноутбук ему в руки. Госпожа Дарк потратила некоторое время, оценивая текущий уровень прибыли Британского филиала МКиД (результаты её более чем удовлетворили), и оценила состояние крупнейших мировых фондовых бирж, после чего перешла в раздел корпоративной почты. Большую часть сообщений, касающихся различных сделок с крайне обширными партнёрами клуба (в том числе и в аномальном сообществе) Айрис оставила без внимания — искусственный интеллект разобрался с этим и без её помощи; к тому же, даже у их организации были свои менеджеры и посредники, так что все маловажные дела можно было бы спихнуть на них.</p><p>Госпожа Дарк быстро нашла сообщение, адресованное ей и помеченное интеллектуальной программой как письмо «особой важности». Однако она в первую очередь решила прочесть другое — то, которое пришло первым. Гласило оно следующее:</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Отчёт об инциденте №57 </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>TB2X2/ NOP5R/ 734WF </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Составитель:</b> Роберт Шэкльфорд, служба безопасности МКиД </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Дата:</b> 09.06.2014</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Курьеры, доставлявшие товар по заказу 4NASB/TQR38/W57K6 подверглись нападению оперативников Длани Змея неподалёку от Уэст Окленд, графство Дарем, Англия, Соединённое Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. В ходе последовавшего боестолкновения, ЗАО «Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед» понесло следующие убытки: </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Пять (5) убитых сотрудников службы безопасности SecOps МКиД; </em></li>
<li><em>Ущерб, нанесённый двум (2) транспортным средствам общей суммой £123500 ($152400); </em></li>
<li><em>Финансовые убытки, понесённые вследствие заминок доставки товара заказчику на сумму £872757 ($1076982); </em></li>
<li><em>Расходы на страховку пострадавшим двадцати пяти (25) сотрудникам службы безопасности SecOps МКиД на общую сумму £4898216 ($6044399); </em></li>
<li><em> Расходы на сокрытие инцидента на общую сумму £1127582 ($1391436); </em></li>
<li><em>Прочие расходы на общую сумму £5738039 ($7080741). Итого убытков: £12760094 ($15745958).</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Итого убытков: £12760094 ($15745958).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Потери Длани Змея в инциденте составили три (3) оперативника, ещё шестеро (6) раненых использовали аномальные способности для того, чтобы скрыться с места происшествия.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Госпоже Айрис Дарк, акционеру </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Это было совершенно обыденное сообщение о «происшествии» — небольшой заминке в доставке товара заказчику. Это не только не было неприятностью; даже досадной помехой этот случай назвать было нельзя. Подобные инциденты вредили МКиД столько же, сколько наносят вреда скомканные комочки бумаги, запускаемые из духовых трубочек каким-нибудь школьником-хулиганом. Полтора десятка миллионов долларов ущерба были не просто копейками — пылью под ногами, которая таяла на глазах в сравнении с прибылями, получаемыми членами клуба ежедневно. Программа, созданная Айрис, получала миллионы таких отчётов почти ежечасно — и разбиралась с ними без помощи Великой Госпожи. Но этот случай был иным — и всё дело в небольшой строчке в самом конце отчёта, которая была даже не связана с убытками. Айрис Дарк не было дела до потраченных денег — взгляд почти бесцветных глаз впился в это коротенькое сообщение, бывшее для неё куда важным, чем какие-то миллионы.</p><p>
  <em>Потери Длани Змея в инциденте составили три (3) оперативника, ещё шестеро (6) раненых использовали аномальные способности для того, чтобы скрыться с места происшествия.</em>
</p><p>Женщина вновь напряглась; спина выпрямилась, бледные холёные руки впились в лакированное красное дерево столешницы. Дыхание стало тяжёлым, неровным и даже каким-то свирепым, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, а глаза неотрывно перебегали от одной букве к другой — не просто с удовлетворением, а словно бы с каким-то садистским наслаждением. Потому что это была не пакостящая по мелочи «Манна», не вечно устраивающие склоки Коалиция или Фонд, не фанатики МЕХАНа или поехавшие на плотских извращениях саркицисты, или ещё множество мелких и не очень групп, составлявших аномальное сообщество и занимавшихся тем, что мешали МКиДу — и друг другу, — спокойно заниматься своими делами.</p><p>Это была Длань Змея.</p><p>
  <em>Ещё три мудака были мертвы — к её большой радости. Единственное, что огорчало — маловато. Вот пятнадцать уже заставили бы её улыбнуться куда искреннее.</em>
</p><p>Наверное, единственный серьёзный враг МКиДа. Фанатики, обитавшие в некоем аномальном месте, куда никто, кроме них, не мог попасть, и провозгласившие себя то ли «освободителями» «угнетаемых» аномальных существ, то ли «крестоносцами» всего аномального как такового; лидер их <s>была абсолютной сволочью</s> был неизвестен, а потому даже аналитикам «Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед» было подчас сложно понять, чего им вообще надо в каждый конкретный момент.</p><p>
  <em>Они были убийцами; безжалостными, фанатичными и кровавыми — словно сраный Грин-де-Вальд из «Гарри Поттера». «Долой статут о секретности!» и всё в таком духе. И плевать, если ради этого Земля утонет в крови и слезах. Они лишь трусливо запрутся в своей Библиотеке и будут радоваться тому, как ещё один мир обрёл свободу, оставляя за собой горы израненных, бьющихся в предсмертных конвульсиях тел, и улыбаясь окровавленными губами.</em>
</p><p>Не то, чтобы Длань Змея так уж волновала Айрис Дарк.</p><p>МКиД уделял своё драгоценное внимание только двум категориям людей (или нелюдей — в зависимости от ситуации): тем, кто был выгоден клубу, и тем, кто ему мешал. До всех прочих не было дела ни самой госпоже Дарк, ни другим Великим Господам, ни кому-либо ещё из акционеров МКиД. И если бы Длань Змея относилась к этой категории, Айрис было бы совершенно плевать, фанатики они или нет, сколько народу они убили и какой по масштабу хаос могли вызвать их действия. «Живи и дай жить другим» — вот каким был девиз закрытого акционерного общества «Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед». Но, к сожалению, невмешательство было, видимо, тем, что Длань Змея отвергала чисто из принципа. И это превращало их в серьёзную проблему, не только приносящую клубу убытки, но и угрожающую долгосрочным планам МКиД. Поэтому госпожа Дарк была вынуждена тратить огромные средства (и нести ничем не окупавшиеся расходы!) исключительно ради того, чтобы «анархисты аномального сообщества» не причинили клубу ещё большие расходы.</p><p>
  <em>На самом деле она просто желала, чтобы все они сдохли в мучениях. Она бы даже понаблюдала за этим. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но сейчас было не время для таких мыслей. </em>
</p><p>А время — деньги, как гласит известная пословица.</p><p>Поэтому Айрис решила отложить злорадство до более подходящего момента. Тем более, что её ждало другое сообщение, предназначавшееся на сей раз, специально для неё — хотя мысль о том, что Длань Змея стала меньше на три человека, всё ещё грела ей душу. Второе сообщение оказалось куда больше по объёму; программа с искусственным интеллектом моментально определила его в категорию «просмотреть лично», осуществив только стандартную проверку на наличие когнитивных и меметических угроз (которой проверялась вся входящая почта — благо, неприятный опыт последствий у госпожи Дарк имелся). Наконец, открыв второе письмо, Айрис углубилась в чтение:</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Записка №342</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Y</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>5LPX/KM8X3/3BTXI </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Отправитель:</b> Финли Карпентер, Организация праздников Маршалла и Картера </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Получатель:</b> Госпожа Айрис Дарк, акционер МКиД</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Госпожа Дарк,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вероятно, Вам известно о трагических событиях, произошедших в детском лагере «Счастливые акры», являющемся частью «Бриллиантового горного курорта» МКиД неподалёку от Вайоминга. Хотя согласно уставу клуба, любая деятельность «Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед» на территории США входит в компетенцию господина Скиттера Маршалла, служба внутренней связи сообщила нам о Вашем приказе сообщать Вам лично о любой деятельности организации под названием «Фонд SCP», связанной с МКиД.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>08.06.2014 в детском лагере «Счастливые акры» произошла вспышка неизвестного вируса, который в Фонде SCP носит кодовое обозначение SCP-008. Поскольку служба безопасности МКиД не имела достаточных ресурсов и полномочий предпринимать какие-либо действия в отношении клиентов, Организация праздников Маршалла и Картера была вынуждена связаться с руководством Фонда по официальным каналам и запросить помощи. В течении суток силами Организации была проведена масштабная спецоперация, в результате которой вирус удалось сдержать. К сожалению, все клиенты, находившиеся в лагере, были заражены без возможности излечения (список соответствующих расходов смотрите в отчёте об инциденте №71).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Согласно Вашему запросу, мы докладываем Вам лично о задействовании операции следующих лиц, представляющих интерес: </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Андреа С. Адам, старший специальный агент Фонда SCP; </em></li>
<li><em>Айрис Томпсон, Фонд SCP, полевой наблюдатель (предположительно).</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>
    <b>Маршалл, Картер и Дарк, Лимитед</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Айрис застыла, подобное статуе — даже, казалось, не дышала. Её взгляд заледенел, когда она читала сухие строки докладной записки. Госпожа Дарк не знала, как относиться к тому, что она только что узнала — на данный момент ей хотелось вздохнуть от облегчения и одновременно закричать от ужаса; второго, скорее, хотелось больше. С превеликим трудом успокоившись, Айрис постепенно начала обрабатывать полученную информацию. С одной стороны — на что она надеялась? На то, что Томпсон запрут в камере на веки вечные и не вытащат вплоть до её смерти? На самом деле этот вариант устроил бы госпожу Дарк больше всего. Но нет, они не только вытащили её на свет Божий, но и бросили в самое пекло, <s>совсем как её саму тогда</s>. А самым худшим было то, что всё случилось слишком быстро — она даже не успела толком подготовиться, хотя ресурсы МКиД и были в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем она могла надеяться.</p><p>Вопрос был в другом — что ей делать теперь?</p><p>
  <em>Убийство Томпсон было самым соблазнительным вариантом; сжиравшее госпожу Дарк отчаяние буквально вопило о необходимости этого шага. Об этом же говорили белесые, еле заметные шрамы на запястьях, обычно хорошо скрываемые тональным кремом и длинными рукавами шёлковой блузки. </em>
</p><p>Это, однако, было глупо — Айрис Дарк не хотела давать понять Фонду, насколько хорошо ей известно о его планах, а убийство одного из лучших полевых агентов Организации, являвшегося, к тому же, одним из SCP-объектов, выдало бы её моментально. Более того, Смотрители могли счесть МКиД серьёзной угрозой для себя и начать играть против клуба, а это бы полностью разрушило долгосрочные планы самой Великой Госпожи. Нет, нужно было что-то иное. В конце-концов, хоть госпожа Дарк и ненавидела Айрис Томпсон всей своей душой, она была не единственной потенциальной целью МКиД. Потому что оставалась ещё Длань Змея, с которой Великой Госпоже упорно не удавалось сладить никакими средствами, несмотря на множество самых разнообразных попыток.</p><p>
  <em>Они тогда сказали ей, что Фонд — это тюрьма. Что они желают лишь мира и свободы для всех людей, в том числе и таких, как она сама — других. Что держать людей в клетках только за то, что они могут что-то, чего другие не могут и не понимают — несправедливо и чудовищно. Тогда она поверила им. Сейчас бы она просто посворачивала им всем шеи. И Томпсон заодно тоже.</em>
</p><p>Мысль обговорить ситуацию со своими коллегами (хотя слово «подельники» им бы подошло больше) пришла следующей, и Айрис была от неё не в восторге. «Великая Троица» в достаточной степени уважала интересы компаньонов, чтобы не вмешиваться в деятельность друг друга — лишь какие-либо события чрезвычайного масштаба послужили бы достаточным поводом, чтобы трое самых могущественных людей на Земле собрались вместе. Тем не менее, связываться с такой организацией, как Фонд, в одиночку госпоже Дарк очень не хотелось, <s>ведь она гораздо лучше Маршалла и Картера знала, на что он способен</s>. С другой стороны, хотя Скиттер и Роберт являлись соучредителями МКиД, никто из них не давал никаких гарантий того, что не будут играть в том числе друг против друга (хотя благоразумие «Великой Троицы» и позволяло никому из них не переходить грань дозволенного). Так что Айрис Дарк не хотела лишний раз раскрывать то, какие козыри у неё были на руках.</p><p>
  <em>А она знала многое. Наверное, будь она до сих пор в Организации, в объёме секретной информации, которая ей была известна, с ней могли бы сравняться только Смотрители. На её стороне был бесценный опыт и точные знания о событиях, которые ещё даже не случились, а если она права (а она, судя по результатам многочисленных наблюдений и анализов, почти наверняка права) и этот мир почти ничем не отличается от того, из которого она пришла… эти знания были поистине бесценными. Она была в курсе не только планов Фонда, но и Длани Змея, и МКиД, и ещё многих других. Единственная неизвестная переменная в этом уравнении — как все они поведут себя после того, как она вмешается?</em>
</p><p>Слишком много неизвестных, слишком много белых пятен. Слишком много всего, что может пойти не так. Весь план был рискованным с самого начала, и госпожа Дарк понимала это. Однако она также понимала и другое — иных вариантов просто не оставалось. Она жила в этом мире уже несколько сотен лет, наблюдая, как мимо неё проносится мировая история; этих долгих, тяжёлых, полных труда и пота лет хватило для того, чтобы подняться от никому не известного уличного фотографа до одной из господ крупнейшей финансовой организации мира. И плевать, что ради этого ей приходилось торговать информацией, телом и мыслями, приходилось красть, предавать, убивать, играть грязно и приносить кровавые жертвы, чтобы продлить собственную жизнь; по сравнению с тем, что случилось в её мире, всё, пережитое ею здесь, казалось сущим пустяком.</p><p>Госпоже Дарк было плевать. Если чему Фонд и научил её, так это тому, что ради общего блага иногда стоит жертвовать чем-либо. Пусть даже это деяние Айрис <s>Томпсон</s> назвала бы грехом.</p><p>
  <em>Она держала за быстро холодеющую руку юную девочку — бледную, со взмокшими, спутанными волосами; несчастную малышку, которую радеющий за человечество Фонд терзал сотнями жестоких способов ради общего блага. Её утроба была разорвана в клочья, а белая больничная ночнушка почти полностью пропиталась кровью.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Прости… — хрипела она, пока слёзы, катившиеся из её глаз, смешивались с текущей изо рта кроваво-красной струёй, — Я убила вас… Я убила вас всех…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Айрис, беззвучно рыдая, лишь отчаянно трясла головой, прижимая себе хрупкое, измученное тело, которому вряд ли осталось жить дольше нескольких секунд.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты не виновата… Это всё я… Это всё моя вина… Я привела их сюда…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Голубые глаза встретились с карими — и спустя мгновение взгляд карих глаз потускнел, стал остекленевшим и неподвижным. Бледная рука, потянувшаяся к лицу Айрис, бессильно обмякла, и вскоре девичье тело лежало в женских руках бездыханным. Теперь она понимала — теперь она своими глазами видела, что натворила. А вверху, сквозь разломанный бетон и камень, сгорало в адском пламени небо, сквозь которое медленно тянулись чёрные, извивающиеся щупальца — и орды чужеродных существ, что не могли присниться даже в самых мрачных кошмарах…</em>
</p><p>Словно приняв какое-то решение, Айрис Дарк придвинула ноутбук ближе к себе и быстро начала печатать сообщения — одно за другим, так быстро, словно именно этим она занималась всю свою жизнь; краткие, лаконичные фразы, которые должны были за секунду дойти до нужных людей и привести в действие тайные нити огромной сети, которую вездесущий клуб сплёл вокруг всего мира. Госпожа Дарк не собиралась бросаться с места в карьер. Может быть, она и ненавидела ждать, но прошлое учило её и тому, что иногда поспешные действия могут погубить даже тщательно продуманный план. А то и всё человечество.</p><p>На миг пальцы Айрис замерли над клавиатурой, словно она о чём-то задумалась, после чего принялись быстро-быстро стучать по клавишам с ещё большим остервенением. Закончив, наконец, отправлять указания, женщина закрыла крышку ноутбука, после чего, встав и отбросив с лица прядь светлых, практически белых волос, поправила шаль на плечах и подошла к окну. Снаружи особняка продолжала бушевать буря — окружающий мир словно растворился в сплошном потоке дождя, струи которого бежали вниз по стеклу и лишали возможности рассмотреть хоть что-то. Нависший над городом мрак отступал лишь на короткие мгновения, когда сверкающая ветвь молнии разрывала небо на части, разражаясь затем неистовым громовым раскатом. Человек, оказавшийся в такую погоду где-нибудь в лесу — а ещё лучше в степи или поле, — непременно был бы напуган этой всесокрушающей мощью стихии, испытывая редкий момент ощущения собственного ничтожества, абсолютного бессилия перед неукротимой силой природы. Однако для Айрис это была просто гроза — пусть сильная и опасная, но вполне обыкновенная.</p><p>Опустив взгляд вниз, женщина достала из небольшого кармашка глянцевой сумочки из крокодильей кожи, которая была переброшена через её плечо, маленький фотоснимок, сделанный, судя по всему, на древний фотоаппарат марки Polaroid. Он изображал довольно низкое по качеству фото пригорода какого-то крупного мегаполиса — вдалеке, почти сливаясь с голубым небом, высились небоскрёбы, а на переднем плане, сверкая в солнечных лучах, блестели автомобили, шелестели зелёной листвой деревья, на ближайшей детской площадке играли дети, а какой-то мальчик, заливаясь смехом, запускал в воздух разноцветного воздушного змея. Айрис понимала, что не обязана это делать, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет — никогда не выходило. И тем не менее, это был её долг. Напоминание о её самой страшной ошибке, которую она когда-либо совершала или могла совершить в своей жизни — которую не смогла предотвратить тогда и которую отчаянно стремилась предотвратить сейчас.</p><p>Томпсон бы сказала, что это был её крест; и она бы с ней согласилась, если бы вера не угасла в ней ещё давным-давно.</p><p>Тонкие бледные пальцы прикоснулись к фотографии, и цветистое изображение стало мутным, словно глаза госпожи Дарк, которые смотрели на него, не отрываясь, вдруг застило туманом. Краски постепенно тускнели, контуры размывались, а фон угрожающе-быстро темнел. А когда всё, наконец, завершилось, фотография словно бы превратилась в маленькое окошко, сквозь которое был виден мир — совершенно не похожий на то, что совсем недавно было изображено на фотоснимке. Голубизна неба исчезла без следа; теперь повсюду клубился желтовато-зелёный, густой туман, тяжёлыми клубами ползший по поверхности и скапливавшийся в многокилометровые облака. В этом удушающем мареве еле заметно виднелось то, что когда-то было тем, что можно было принять за остатки города. Различить дома было невозможно — они превратились во что-то, напоминавшее уродливую помесь живого организма и искусственного сооружения. Там была плоть, вплетавшаяся в камень, и насквозь проржавевшее железо, переходившее в костяной скелет. Там были башни из чего-то, напоминающего толстые, непрерывно сокращающиеся кишки, усеянные множеством щупалец и усиков. Там была почва, дрожащая, словно живая плоть — и зубастые рты, раскрывавшиеся прямо в земле.</p><p>
  <em>Тот мир погиб — погиб безвозвратно, в муках, без всякой надежды на спасение; у некоторых из людей хватило времени на то, чтобы закричать. Для других смерть была бы милосердием по сравнению с участью, которая их постигла. И виною этому была она — она, со своей порядочностью, своим сочувствием к страданиям невинных, которыми так жестоко воспользовались. Она помнила бескрайние своды Библиотеки, помнила лица множества людей, дружелюбно обратившихся к ней — относившиеся к ней как к свободному человеку, а не преступнику, который до конца своих дней должен сидеть в клетке. Она верила им — а в итоге осталась одна, в грязи и пыли, с застывшим навечно телом несчастной девочки на руках, наблюдая за тем, как полыхают небеса, как метр за метром исчезает столь дорогой её сердцу мир, в котором она родилась, и который так глупо — и так жестоко, — погубила. </em>
</p><p>В ядовитом дыму проплывали существа — нечто, похожее на угря, но состоящее из множества человеческих ладоней и глаз; что-то, напоминавшее непрерывно меняющуюся геометрическую фигуру, окружённую густым чёрным дымом. Нечто, напоминающее шевелящуюся органическую массу со множеством усиков, увенчанных хитиновыми хоботками с несколькими извивающимися языками. И ещё многое и многое другое. Айрис смотрела на это, не отрываясь — на то, как твари из иного мира пожирали её бывшую реальность кусочек за кусочком, оставляя лишь разорённый мир, утопший в продуктах их собственных испражнений. Бледные пальцы госпожи Дарк медленно задрожали, губы почти побелели, а фотоснимок выпал из ослабевшей руки. Но Айрис даже не шелохнулась — ведь картины, которые она наблюдала, моментально возникали перед её глазами, стоило ей только начать вспоминать.</p><p>Они снились ей каждую ночь.</p><p>Это было слишком, и Айрис больше не могла это вынести. Не обращая внимания на удивлённые возгласы робота-прислужника, госпожа Дарк ринулась прочь из комнаты, рывком распахивая лакированные деревянные двери и попадая в просторный холл, освещаемый яркими светильниками. Обведя помещение диким взглядом, Айрис бросилась вниз по массивной, богато изукрашенной лестнице из тёмного дерева, судорожно вцепляясь руками в перила. Она не хотела помнить. Она бы отдала всё своё состояние Фонду за одну дозу самого сильного амнезиака. Но это была роскошь, которую она не могла себе позволить. Тот мир погиб — и некому было её судить. Так что судить себя будет она сама.</p><p>
  <em>Объект — SCP-105. Класс объекта — Кетер.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>То, что она совершила, было непростительным — любой, узнавший об этом, с удовольствием бы всадил ей пулю между глаз. Она сама пыталась — много раз пыталась покончить со своей ебучей жизнью. Практически нажимала курок, держа дуло у виска. Рассекала острым лезвием кожу на запястьях, наблюдая, как кровь хлещет из вен — и ей казалось, что её кровь чёрная, нечистая, испорченная. Она пыталась вешаться, пыталась травить себя всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми ядами. И каждый ёбанный раз прислуги «Андерсон Роботикс» постоянно возвращали её к жизни — уход из жизни через самоубийство противоречил правилам МКиД; по крайней мере, до того, пока ты не составил завещание.</em>
</p><p>Несколько коридоров, покрытых экзотическими восточными коврами и шкурами зверей на любой вкус – в том числе давно вымерших и тех, кто никогда не существовал в нашей реальности. Госпожа Дарк пронеслась мимо стеклянных витрин, содержащих бесценные реликвии древних цивилизаций и народов, а также вещи куда более странные и непонятные, принадлежавшие далеко не людям, и даже не этому миру. Ноги несли её, а сама она даже не вдумывалась, куда бежит. Отчаяние затопило ей с головой, и вместо панелей из дорогого ореха она видела лишь пульсирующие щупальца со множеством глаз, обвивавшиеся вокруг небоскрёбов, лишь существ, состоящих из членов, пастей и вагин, бесконечно пожирающие и сношающиеся друг с другом – и со всеми, кому не повезло убежать.</p><p>
  <em>Описание – SCP-105 является предателем Фонда.</em>
</p><p>Тускло освещённая лестница вниз, несколько поворотов. Небольшая «зона отдыха» из дивана, пары кресел, кофейного столика и фонтана, окружённого экзотическими растениями. Массивный книжный шкаф, который нельзя сдвинуть с места без тайного ключа, сокрыл бы от любого постороннего тайный проход к лифту.</p><p>
  <em>SCP-105 совершила действие или ряд действий, которые единогласно были признаны непростительными.</em>
</p><p>Двери лифта открываются, выпуская госпожу Дарк в прямой коридор с выкрашенными в белый стенами, по которым проходит две оранжевые полосы. Электрические лампы на потолке освещают пространство равнодушным белым светом.</p><p>
  <em>Особые условия содержания – SCP-105 должна быть уничтожена в ближайшее возможное время.</em>
</p><p>Айрис Дарк почти бежит вперёд, заворачивая за угол. Перед ней – серая, металлическая дверь с белым логотипом Фонда. Великая Госпожа МКиД смотрит на её почти с радостью. Трясущиеся бледные пальцы набирают на сенсорной панели рядом комбинацию цифр – <b>XK105A9</b>, – после чего тяжёлая дверь отъезжает в сторону, открывая перед Айрис небольшую тюремную камеру без каких-либо удобств. Госпожа Дарк вбегает внутрь и с силой бьёт по кнопке, с наслаждением слыша звук захлопывающейся двери. И только тогда она окончательно сбрасывает маску, которую уже много столетий носила перед всеми – даже перед самой собой. Айрис Дарк знает, что деньги решают всё. Её хорошо отлаженные программы манипулируют биржами и рынками сбыта так, что позволяют ей заработать несколько триллионов долларов всего за несколько секунд. Айрис Дарк нет нужды беспокоиться - в конце-концов, купить можно любого; и решение любой проблемы тоже можно купить. И иногда ей казалось, что она действительно в это верит.</p><p>Здесь нет нужды притворяться – и она забивается в угол, сжимаясь в комочек на узкой, жёсткой кровати в тесной тюремной камере без окон, с одной лишь холодной белой лампой, бросающей равнодушный свет на заходящуюся в рыданиях женщину с белоснежными волосами и выцветшими глазами, которая, обхватив колени, сидит и раскачивается, словно в трансе, мечтая остаться здесь навсегда.</p><p>Айрис <s>Томпсон</s> оплакивает мир, погибший по её вине.</p><p>
  <em>Приложение – Прощения не будет.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>